


Kill Them with Kindness

by walking_travesty



Series: Kill Them With Kindness [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Ass Appreciation, Bathroom Sex, Body Worship, Fingering, Harry is too nice for his own good, Louis hates Harry with a passion, M/M, Nick is just trying to have a good time, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, kind of, larry - Freeform, thigh worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 17:15:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2436602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walking_travesty/pseuds/walking_travesty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis wanted to punch Nick Grimshaw in the face.<br/>He wanted to punch him in the face for many reasons, but the one he was currently festering over was the fact that he dragged him along to a party at his mortal enemy’s house.<br/>Harry Styles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kill Them with Kindness

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy.

Louis wanted to punch Nick Grimshaw in the face.  
He wanted to punch him in the face for many reasons, but the one he was currently festering over was the fact that he dragged him along to a party at his mortal enemy’s house. Harry Styles.

“It’ll be better than you think.” Nick had said in the car.

“Nick, I’d rather give myself a circumcision than go to a party at Styles’s house.” Louis mumbles; sliding deeper into his seat. Nick physically winces at that.

“Louis, he’s not that bad.” 

“To _you_. He loves you.” Louis scoffs. Louis hated Harry with a burning passion. While others would say that his hatred was irrational, he would say that he had a valid reason to hate Harry Styles. “That prick just better not talk to me or else I may just have to punch him.”

“What has he done to you? He’s been nothing but nice to you since you two have met.”

“That’s the problem, Nick! What person is that nice? It’s humanly impossible.” Louis argues, picking at the loose string on his jumper, and it was true. Since the first day Louis had met Harry during fashion week in London, Harry had been annoyingly nice. It ticked Louis off more than it should have.

“Well maybe he is and you’re just too much of a prick to realize it.” Nick comments.  
“I’m not going to even dignify that with a response” Louis comments; putting his feet on top of the dashboard.

“You just did.” Nick replies back. 

“Shut up, Grimshaw.”

-+-

“I want to leave.” Louis whines as he waits at the door with Nick. He can hear the bass of some indie song he’s never heard of blaring inside.

“Lou, we literally just got here.” Nick sighs, ringing the doorbell, “One hour Louis, then we can leave. Alright?” Nick says; leaning against the door frame. Before Louis could reply the door swings open, revealing the hipster douchebag himself.

“Nick!” Harry says excitedly, immediately wrapping his (ridiculously) long arms around the older lad. Nick doesn’t hesitate to wrap his arms around the boy’s neck in a tight hug. When Harry lets go, he’s got the most nauseating smile on his face and Louis wants to puke. Harry keeps an arm wrapped around Nick’s waist as he turns to acknowledge Louis.

“Hey, Louis.” Harry says quietly, a hint of a smile at the corners of his mouth. Louis tries his best to be polite-or at least act like he was.

“Hello, Harold. Nice seeing you again.” Louis returns, a tight lipped smile forming afterwards.

This was going to be a long night.

-+-

“Nick, I don’t think I can last another forty minutes in this place without committing a mass shooting.” Louis grumbles, sipping on his red cup of spiked punch.

“Louis, you’re being so melodramatic right now.” Nick comments as he leans against the wall next to Louis. Louis ignores his comment, scanning the crowd of people before him. The party wasn’t all that big; the room filled with girls and guys who all had at least one scarf tied to some part of their body and a streak of some exotic color in their hair-Louis wanted to throw up.

“Nick you know this isn’t my type of crowd-I want to be able to enjoy Iggy Azealea without being told it was ‘Mainstream.’” Louis tries to argue, stomping his foot on the ground like a child.

“Lou, you’re being unreasonable.”

“Well maybe I wouldn’t be so unreasonable if you hadn’t brought me to this hipster orgy of a party.” Louis mutters into his drink, giving Nick the evil eye.

“I’m gonna’ leave; you’re killing my vibe.” Nick says, “Make some friends, darling. It’ll do you some good.” He adds, patting Louis’s cheek before disappearing into the crowd. Louis slumps against the wall.

“Hey, Lou.” Louis hears next to him. _Oh Fuck._

Louis physically cringes, gripping tighter on his cup as he turns to face the curly haired freak, “Hi, Harry.” He says through gritted teeth; trying his best to push down the urge to punch him in the jaw.

Harry smiles sweetly (the bastard) as he plays with the bottom of his shirt, “How are you? I hope you’re enjoying yourself.” He asks, his eyes bright and hopeful. Louis sighs as he eyes Harry up and down.

“If I’m being honest, I’d rather give myself an enema with acid than be at this party right now.” He chirps, smiling brightly as he pats Harry on the shoulder before walking away. A pang of guilt hits him in the chest as he sees the sad look on Harry’s face as he walks away. Louis decides it would be a good time to escape to the bathroom. As he turns to close the door, someone puts a hand on the door and pushes it back. Louis backs up as Harry enters the cramped space on the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

“Harry, if you wanted to see me take a piss, all you had to do was ask-“

“Why do you hate me?” Harry cuts him off, his nostrils flaring and his fists clenched. Louis is caught off guard, swallowing thickly.

“Well, for many things. Like those pretentious little head scarfs you always wear; or the way you cut holes into your jeans like a fucking mor-“

“Cut the bullshit, Louis! Those are all shitty reasons to hate somebody over and you know it, princess.” Harry says lowly, backing Louis in further into the bathroom.

“Y’know for someone who seems to always have sunshine coming out of their ass, you are being quite rude right now.” Louis says quietly with no real heat behind it, “and for the record I’m a queen-not a princess.” Harry just laughs in a condescending tone, eyeing Louis with a dark gaze. Louis’ heart beat begins to quicken as he swallows thickly, his back hitting a wall. Harry immediately crowds him against the wall, his knee in between Louis’ thighs.

“Y’know what you need? What you _really_ need, Louis?” Harry says lowly, his eyes intense as he noses the side of Louis’ cheek, “someone to fuck that sass out of you-it’ll probably do you some good.” Louis gasps, ignoring the urge to grind himself against his knee.

“O-Oh yea? Have anyone in mind, Haz?” Louis squeaks, his voice cracking with want. Harry tips Louis’ chin up with his index finger, biting his own lip seductively.

“I have someone in mind-great lad, has a really big dick.” Harry smirks, leaning down so his lips ghost over Louis’, “You’d probably love it.” Harry leans the rest of the way down, leaving the softest kiss Louis’ ever felt in his life. Harry smirks when he hears the soft whine from Louis. He leans down to kiss him again, this time more firmly. It doesn’t take much time before Louis is putty in his hand, leaning up as much as he can to chase the taste of Harry’s lips.

“Will you let me fuck you, Louis?” Harry mumbles against his lips, licking his lower lip as he grabs onto his hip firmly. “Or is that too “rude” of me?”

“F-Fuck.” Louis whines, grinding his crotch down onto Harry’s knee. Harry’s lips somehow find the perfect spot behind Louis’ ear, the spot that makes Louis convulse with want. Harry sucks thoroughly and gently on that spot as he pushes his knee further into Louis’s growing erection. The pressure from his tight jeans and the added pressure of Harry’s knee makes him groan loudly; the sound bouncing off of the teal tiles of the bathroom. Harry leaves firm kisses down the side of Louis’ neck as he grabs the bottom of Louis’ shirt; practically ripping it off of his body. Harry’s hands find a home, placed on Louis’ bum, squeezing it appraisingly as he leaves a painful love bite on Louis’ collar bone. Louis releases a breathy moan as he threads his fingers through Harry’s soft curls, gripping firmly. Harry licks at Louis’ right nipple, taking the hardening bud into his mouth as he rolls it around his tongue, sucking on it roughly. “Jesus, Harry.” Louis groans grinding his hard dick into Harry’s thigh. Harry stops suddenly, grabbing onto Louis’ thin waist and spins him around, pressing his chest into the cold tiles.

“Pull your jeans down.” Harry whispers against the shell of his ear, his hands roaming around the smooth, tanned skin of his hips. Louis’ hands have a tremor to them as he clumsily unbuckles his jeans, and is even clumsier when he attempts to pull his jeans past his knees. Harry helps him shimmy his jeans the rest of the way down, his hands settling on the back of his thighs. Louis yelps when he feels sharp teeth nip the back of his right thigh, his body seemingly unwinds as he supports himself against the wall. “Gorgeous; absolutely gorgeous.” Harry moans against Louis’s thighs, sucking a bruising mark against his left one. Louis leans his hand back, grabbing a fist full of Harry’s hair. Louis’ breath becomes labored and needy.

“Fuck me.” Louis says in a small voice, if he were in the right mind he would want to punch himself.  
“What was that, darling?” Harry purrs in a low voice, biting Louis’s left bum cheek. The action makes Louis yelp again, both hands swinging forward to grip the wall in front of him.

“God dammit, fuck me.” Louis says a little louder, pushing his bum further into Harry’s face. He can feel Harry’s faint breath against his arse and that makes him even more needy.  
“I’m sorry, one more time, love.” Harry says, he’s enjoying this and if Louis wasn’t one the verge of screaming he’d probably smack him. Harry kisses the underside of Louis’ bum, his freakishly large hands grasping both cheeks firmly.

“Harry, fuck me,” Louis says in a strained voice, “please.” Louis waits for him to make another smart ass remark when he feels a hot tongue against his hole. “Fuck!” Louis yells in surprise, his body lurching forward with it. Harry pulls his cheeks apart, dipping his tongue in deep before pulling it out, swirling it around the rim. Louis is speechless, his legs shaking as he tries to hold himself up. “S-Shit, why are you so good at that?” Louis asks, voice breathy and weak. At this point Harry leans in further, sucking at the rim. Louis lets out a loud, drawn out moan at this, pushing his bum back as far as he could. Harry forced his tongue deep into Louis’ hole, withering it around in a circular motion.

“I’m going to come if you keep doing that.” Louis moans lowly, his arms starting shake. Harry takes out his tongue completely, licking long, hard strokes against Louis’ hole. This sends shivers down the older boy’s spine.

“Do you think you think you can take a couple of my fingers, babe?” Harry pants against his skin, giving his hole one last lick. Louis nods, unable to speak as he rolls his hips forward, trying to get as much friction as possible on his firm cock. He hears Harry stand up as he walks over to the medicine cabinet above the sink. He doesn’t see what he grabs but he doesn’t care when he feels his hand on his bum, spreading his cheeks apart. He feels a slick finger against him, sliding over his hole teasingly.  
“Do you like that?” Harry says lowly, leaning down to kiss the time of Louis’ neck. Louis moans, resting his head on his forearms; breath labored. Harry stops the circular motion, slowly moving his finger inside of Louis. Louis’ back arches at the action, his head falling back.  
“You look so beautiful,” Harry murmurs, curving his finger inside of Louis, “So pretty for me.”

“Fuck.” Louis breathes out, fucking himself slowly against Harry’s finger. Harry adds another finger, and the sting of it makes every nerve on Louis’s body respond. Harry holds onto Louis’s right hip, holding him in place as he fucks his fingers into Louis at a steady pace. Louis’s mouth drops open, his eyes closed as he rides Harry’s fingers. Louis can feel his orgasm tug at the pit of his stomach, his thighs shaking.

“Are you about to come?” Harry says, curving both fingers upwards, praising himself when he hits the bundle of nerves that causes to Louis to jump and moan at the same time.  
“Shit, yea,” Louis pants, “I-I’m not going to last.” He says after. Louis knows he’s going to be ashamed of himself later, it usually took more than a little ass eating and finger play to make him come, and here comes Harry and all of a sudden Louis is about to come within twenty minutes.

He fucking hates Harry Styles.

Harry stops his fingers, pulling them away. Louis’ keeps the whine deep in his throat as he sighs, moving his hand to grasp his aching dick. The pressure subsides when he puts a firm grip around it, giving it a couple tugs. He feels the hair on the back of his head being pulling, Harry’s breath on his neck.  
“Don’t touch yourself, babe,” He groans, grabbing his wrist gently with his other hand, “I want you to come from just my cock.” He says after, nuzzling his nose against the side of his neck. Louis whines unwillingly, laying his head on Harry’s shoulder, his cock throbbing with the need for attention.  
“I was going to stretch you out to three fingers, but I don’t want to wait any longer,” He hears Harry say, releasing his hair. He hears him unbuckling his jeans, the sound of a foil wrapper being ripped opened. Louis goes to reach for his dick but decides against it, wanting to see if he could actually come without helping himself along. He feels Harry push his back, his front completely pressed against the wall. Harry kicks open his feet, making his stance wider so his tall frame could fit. “I’ll make you feel so good,” Harry whispers against Louis’ ear, “Promise.”

“Just hurry the hell up.” Louis says in a surprisingly stable voice. He feels Harry place a firm hand on the small of his back, his back curving in a way that has Harry eager to fuck him.

“That mouth is going to get you into trouble one day,” Harry comments behind him. Louis scoffs, attempting to reply back when he feels Harry slide the tiniest bit inside of him. The burn in terrible, making Louis dig his nails into the palms of his hands as he wait for Harry to move. Harry pulls out, guiding his dick back in, this time all at once.

“You really weren’t lying about that big cock were you?” Louis grits out, eyes shut. He hears Harry chuckle, settling his hips against Louis’ bum. Louis is shaking with how good it feels; he feels full and can see stars against the back of his eyelids.

“Do you want me to move?” Harry murmurs later, not bothering to wait for a reply as he pulls back, jarring a moan from Louis. Harry holds onto both sides of Louis’ hips, nails almost digging into his flawless skin. Harry pushes back inside, Louis’ body jerking forward with the force of it.

“D-Do that again.” Louis pants, moving his arse against Harry’s dick, tightening the ring of muscle around it. Harry pulls back, surging forward, this time not stopping after. Harry sets a steady pace, leaving Louis falling apart piece by piece. Louis is over sensitive, mind melting and dick painfully hard. Harry thrusts harder, pushing Louis’ orgasm further into reach. Harry stops all at once, pulling out of Louis. When Louis turns to see what’s happening, he ends of being grabbed by the arm towards the sink.

“Bend over,” Harry says, voice low and raspy. Louis does what he’s told, bracing his hands on the counter of the sink, his bum exposed. Before Louis knows it, Harry slides back in, resuming the pace he had once before. Waves of intense pleasure flow throughout his entire body with every thrust of Harry’s hips. Harry rubs up the curve of his back, his hand settling on Louis’ shoulder as his thrusts begin to get harder, rougher.

“Shit, I’m going to come soon.” Louis pants loudly, the familiar feeling of his orgasm getting stronger. Harry leans forward, biting into his shoulder.

“Come for me,” Harry mumbles against Louis’ shoulder, “C’mon I know you can.” He says, landing a spank against Louis’ left cheek.

“Shit.” Louis grits out, shuddering. He opens his eyes, staring at the two of them in the mirror. He notices Harry and his sweat glistened body. The leans muscle in his abdomen and arms has Louis panting heavier then he already is. They make eye contact, Harry’s dark green eyes staring directly into Louis’ and with a surprised shudder, Louis comes. The shock of it has him losing his balance, his arms giving away from his weighting for a moment before he recovers; breath heavy and labored. Harry goes completely silent, still thrusting in an intense pace before stilling, groaning under his breath. He stays stills, his nostrils flaring as he tries to calm himself from his orgasm. Louis watches him through the mirror, his vision still unfocused with the force of his orgasm. Harry meets his eyes again, his cheeks red with exertion. He looks dazed before a bashful smile forms on his dark pink lips. He lets go of Louis’ hips, pulling out of Louis slowly, Louis cringes; his bum sore. Harry turns him around in his arms, his hand resting on the counter on each side of his hips. Louis looks up at Harry, feeling nervous for some reason. Harry leans down, kissing Louis sweetly on the lips, making the older boy smile, leaning his forehead on his shoulder after.

“So, do you still hate me?” Harry says moments later, his smile warm and inviting. Louis feels embarrassed now, asking himself why he would ever hate Harry.

“No,” Louis says quietly, a small smile forming at the corners of his mouth,” But I guess I’m sorry that I did?” He says, rubbing his hand on the back of his neck.

“I accept your apology,” Harry says, tone sincere, “and if you ever do start hating me again, I think I could change your mind.” He says, winking teasingly at Louis. Louis pushes him away, his smile matching Harry’s.

“You’re still a fucking prick though.” Louis says under his breath, leaning down to pull up his jeans, cringing when he feels his come running down his leg, he deal with that later. He bends down to get his shirt off of the floor when feels Harry pinch his bum.

“Oi!” Louis scoffs, pulling on his shirt quickly, “Just because I don’t hate you anymore doesn’t mean you can pinch my bum whenever you want.” He says in a cranky tone.

“Sorry, couldn’t resist.” Harry says, winking cheekily again. Louis slaps his hand on the front of Harry’s shirt, grabbing a fistful of it and bringing Harry down to his level.

“You’re a fucking idiot.” Louis says with no real heat behind it. He smushes Harry’s lips against his, giving him a chaste kiss before pushing him away. “Call me whenever you have the chance, darling, this was-interesting.” Louis says in a proper tone opening the door of the bathroom, slipping back into the party outside.

“Fucking Christ, Lou, you’ve been in the bathroom for ages.” He hears Nick whine beside him minutes later, slinging an arm around him. “Also have you seen Harry? Tell me you haven’t offed him yet.” Nick sighs, taking a sip of his drink.

“Actually, Harry and I had a-chat, and things are alright between us now.” Louis says, wrapping an arm around Nick’s waist. Nick almost spits out his drink, looking at Louis in shock. 

“Are you serious? Oh thank god, I thought I was going to have to keep you on a leash whenever Harry was around.” He comments, walking them to the front door. Louis looks back, just in time to see Harry slip out of the bathroom, shutting off the light behind him. Louis smiles to himself, wondering what will come next between Harry and him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Kudos are appreciated  
> Comments (good and bad) are welcomed!


End file.
